Defilement
by Perfect-Clarity
Summary: Buffy, daughter of a prominant man is asked to do voluntary work for the church. She meets a man who will the course of her life forever...
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Rated R Summary: Buffy is the daughter of one of the most prominent men in Sunnydale. Her parents are devout catholics whose standing in their circle and society is determined by the image of "family" and "Christian behaviour". Enacting her parents wishes, providing voluntery work for the church, she meets a man who will change the course of her life forever.  
  
Please please review!!! This is my first fic.I need to know if its worth continuing..  
  
Chapter One  
  
Buffy sat in the pew listening to the priest voice drone on and on, reciting his sermon to the flock. Catholicism was such a bore!!  
  
She yawned only to be prodded in the ribs by her mother. Muttering under her breath she straightened her back and focused her eyes upon the front of the church once more. The priest was old, fat and a downright windbag. He much too much enjoyed the sound of his own voice as opposed to injecting his flock with motivation and infusing them with the love of god.  
  
Her eyes fluttered over to the side of the church and the young man in priest's robes stood beside him holding a leather bound copy of the bible. He seemed to be a youngish man in his late twenties with hair the colour of honey and a face which protested innocence despite the cold harsh light of the world around.  
  
His eyes suddenly lifted to scan the congregation and Buffy hid the urge to gasp. The early morning sun gently streaming into the church seemed to catch the man's eyes making them seem almost ethereal, a shade of blue so piercing it touched her soul.  
  
She was quite speechless, utterly rendered to the spot. Her eyes fell to her shoes as the young priest suddenly caught her staring. Her head remained down until her mother prodded her once more to signify it was time to leave.  
  
Walking toward the front of the church the priest and his sidekick were at the entrance waiting to great his flock and make nice with them before ushering them from his sight.  
  
"Father O'Malley," Hank Summers greeted warmly.  
  
The old man looked at his church's most generous benefactor and gave him his most radiant plastic smile.  
  
"Mr Summers," he gushed, "Mrs Summers and little Buffy, so nice to see you all here this wonderful morning!"  
  
Buffy smiled wanly back at him, hoping her parents would hurry so she could escape the eyes of the young man beside him.  
  
"May I introduce Father Giles to you both?" he continued unaware of the girl's discomfort.  
  
The younger priest smiled warmly at the family before him already pre- warned by his mentor that this was a family they needed to pay attention to if they wanted the church to remain financially stable. He held his hand out and shook the hand of each member.  
  
He looked at the girl before him who had been introduced as Buffy, he took her hand firmly and almost reeled back at the jolt he felt through his arm. He watched her snatch her hand back as Father O'Malley and her parents talked on, oblivious to the pair.  
  
"William here is to train up for my position here when I retire," he was telling Joyce and Hank. "For the moment he will be heading up the work with the children here and leading the activities." His plastic smiled was once again graced upon their daughter. "How would you feel about helping Father Giles on a project, Buffy?"  
  
"Umm, ah." she faltered unable to make a coherent sentence. She inwardly cursed herself for appearing to be dumb and profoundly stupid.  
  
Her father put a hand on her shoulder and slapped it soundly. "Of course she would," he told the senior priest. "Buffy would love to volunteer for charity work, wouldn't you, Honey?"  
  
Buffy subtly rolled her eyes knowing this was more statement than fact and she stared back up at the priests and nodded, not trusting her mouth to be able to add any further sense.  
  
"Excellent," he told her. "Tomorrow after school, if that's ok with your mother?"  
  
Joyce nodded her head. "She will be here, Father," she assured him.  
  
"Yeah great," she muttered an insincere smiled plastered to her face.  
  
Buffy went to her mother's study. She was seriously hoping the older woman would be in a good mood so she could wheedle out of her obligation to the Church's charity project. It wasn't that Buffy did not want to help the helpless so to speak, its just she didn't want to do it with Father Giles; he made her far too uncomfortable.  
  
She knew he had felt the feeling that had passed between them earlier; she had seen it register within his eyes. She had no idea what exactly that meant but she didn't want to explore it any further. I mean the man may have been a hottie but, he was still a priest! A priest!  
  
Her mother was sitting behind a desk pondering over a stack of paper's her head lifted toward her daughter's approach. She smiled and sat up in her chair. "No," she said.  
  
"I didn't say anything, Mom," she protested.  
  
Joyce laughed lightly. "Sweetie, I'm your mother," she explained. "I know exactly what you want, and let me tell you right now, you will be going tomorrow and that's the end of it."  
  
"But," she exclaimed.  
  
"No," her mother cut her off once more. "Your father's standing in this church is very important, Honey, you know that. His success is dependant on his standing in the community. You as his daughter must be seen to take an active and positive role."  
  
"I understand that, Mom. But couldn't I do something else instead, help out little old lady's with their shopping or teach profoundly ugly women the basics according to Cosmo and Vogue?" Buffy let a little smile play on her lips, hoping her mother would laugh with her and cave in to her demands.  
  
As predicted Joyce laughed with her daughter but shook her head. "Sorry, sweetheart. Nice try but the answer is still no. You cannot get out of this young lady, now would you like me to collect you from school tomorrow and take you to the church?"  
  
The young girl held her hands up quickly and shook her head profusely. "No, no, really, it's fine Mom. I'll make my own way there." The girl about turned and exited quickly.  
  
Joyce took the teacup and saucer and sat back in her chair the smile lingering on her face. It was so easy to blackmail a teenager with the thought of being humiliated in front of her friends. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Buffy headed into the cafeteria the following day, her mind was in full swing on how she could pull a last minute fast one and get out of her appointment after school. Willow and the rest of the gang were heading out after school to Starbucks and she wanted to go with.  
  
She muttered under her breath as she set her tray down at the table. Her best friend Willow put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Buffy," she told her. "He can't keep you that long."  
  
Buffy had not as yet explained to her friend the true reason for her not wanting to go. How do you explain to someone that you have the hots for a priest without sounding like a pervert!  
  
"Yeah, I'll come and meet you and the gang after I'm through,"  
  
The red head smiled warmly. "I'm sure it will be fine. Umm although, Jew here," she raised her hand. "So I'm not sure what goes on in there. But hey! I'll buy you a muffin for being good!"  
  
Buffy grinned. "Willow, what would I do without you?"  
  
"Be a worry wart I'd think," she grinned.  
  
"Ew! Who's got warts," Xander asked sitting across the table from his friends eyeing his mountain of food with anticipation.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "No one Xander, we're discussing the whole volunteering thing tonight."  
  
The brunette giggled. "I can't believe you got suckered into that one, Buffster."  
  
"Yeah well," she pouted. "I'll play nice for a while and then I'll wheedle out it."  
  
"Its times like these," he told the two girls waving a fork, "That I'm pleased my Dad's a lost cause drunk. A least that way the clergy tend to pretend you don't exist."  
  
Willow's face instantly turned sympathetic, although Xander joked about his wayward parents, it was in fact, a very sore point indeed. He had suffered much from the hands of the people who brought him into this world, both physical and mentally. It was only due to the stalwart people that had befriended him which had kept the boy sane.  
  
The redhead placed a hand on her friends. "Xander don't make fun, sweetie,"  
  
Xander saw the serious look in her eye and blushed. "Yeah well," He lifted his face and gave her a sincere smiled and resumed attacking the food before him.  
  
Buffy kept her mouth shut not wanting to add to this slightly awkward moment, she was known for her terrible counselling skills and usually left Willow to deal with emotional problems of their group.  
  
****  
  
Buffy arrived at the church and was shown through to one of the activity rooms by Father O'Malley. She followed him at a set pace trying to slow her rapidly accelerating breathing.  
  
The knot in her chest felt like a heart-attack, she could barely draw breath in anticipation of seeing the young priest again. She knew this wasn't normal or even moral, but someone wasn't telling her brain.  
  
The older priest opened the door and pushed her through closing the door behind her. He wasn't a man of many words especially as her father wasn't around to hear any compliments he may bestow upon his daughter. Buffy was not a fool to the man's grasping and ambitious aims for his church and quite frankly his drinks cabinet.  
  
Buffy looked up slowly to see a small ocean of children running around a much frazzled looking Father Giles looking at her imploringly. A gaggle of girls no older than 12 an no younger than 6 were screaming, as they played chase around him, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him as they tried to outmanoeuvre one another.  
  
He seemed much more relaxed his current garb. He wore simple back trousers and black sweater with his dog collar showing through.  
  
"Hi Buffy," he said clenching his jaw as he was pulled off to one side. "Are you any good with children?"  
  
She grinned, the knot in her chest loosening. "Oi!" she shouted in the loudest voice she could.  
  
The movement and buzzing in the room immediately stopped to look at the 17 year old girl staring at them all. "Grab a seat and sit down!"  
  
They all looked at one another a little bemused by the interruption and in slow formation began to sit at the tables in the room. Buffy took a seat at the end of a table, smiling at the relieved looking priest.  
  
The priest pointed to a large table piled high with tins of food and boxes underneath. "This," he told the now silent gathering. "is food the older children have collected over the last week. We have one week to get all this food into these pretty boxes."  
  
One young boy stuck his hand in the air. "Yes Andrew?" Father Giles pointed.  
  
"Why?" asked the small voice.  
  
"It's for the old people of our community."  
  
Another child raised a hand. "But why father, don't they have any food of their own?"  
  
"Well yes, they have food but maybe not as much as they would like or need," he told them patiently. "We want to give them gifts and surprise them."  
  
"Wouldn't they prefer a nice toy?"  
  
The blond smiled warmly and proceeded to tell the group why it would be of more benefit to give the pensioners food as opposed to toys or bottles of spirit as one child had suggested.  
  
Buffy took the chance to slyly look the priest over while his attention was focussed elsewhere. Her eyes slid slowly over his face taking in his features from the sharp cheekbones to the dimple on his chin. She silently cursed god for making this man feel the "calling" for the priesthood.  
  
Her gaze feathered down to his throat towards his shoulders and chest, she sighed at his broadness, those surely did not belong to a man of the cloth. She straightened when she saw he had moved his attention back her.  
  
"Buffy, I wonder if you wouldn't mind helping the children as opposed to actually doing the packing. You seem to have a real flair with them."  
  
He smiled and she could have sworn the room grew brighter with his mirth.  
  
"No problem, Father," she responded.  
  
He sat next to her watching the children moving tins of food and boxes toward their tables.  
  
"I'm sorry that you were dragged in here to do this," he admitted. "This was supposed to be an activity for the younger children not persons of your age."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not stupid," she told him. "Its just part of my life that I am sometimes used as a pawn in other peoples games. It's just the way it is, being the daughter of Henry Summers."  
  
Sympathy was etched all over his face. "Certainly can not be easy for you,"  
  
She gave him a genuine smile. "Mom tries hard to make up for it though. She tends to back him but she makes sure he doesn't pull the whole "daughter" thing too much."  
  
"She sounds like a very strong woman,"  
  
"Yeah she is. She has to be."  
  
He stood suddenly to help one of the tables pick up several tins that had been scattered along the floor.  
  
****  
  
Luckily Father Giles didn't keep them too long before he let the children go. The patience of the smaller ones seemed to dim with each passing moment and it became obvious that the outburst was set to resume again before too long.  
  
Buffy watched the last of the children go and she started to clear up with him. Wrapping paper and pens were scattered across the floor where the children had carelessly spilled their equipment. She sighed and put some effort into keep her thoughts otherwise occupied.  
  
Father William Giles had only been in Sunnydale for a few short weeks and only in America for a little longer. He had arrived from England, born to a middle class family from the Cotswolds.  
  
He had studied for a Masters degree in Ecclesiastic Theology and had entered the clergy as it seemed the right step to take. With a passion to travel he set his sights on the Americas as his new home and location to take up the practise of his vocation.  
  
He sighed and started following Buffy around the room picking up the discarded waste from the floor. He tried hard not to stare at the young woman before him but it was incredibly difficult, she had bewitched him.  
  
However, his vows were sacred to him. He could never act upon such a compulsion. Yet his eyes were drawn to the little bottom wiggling in front of him. It wasn't an intentional wiggle by any means but it constituted a definite wiggle. He groaned inwardly and chastised himself.  
  
Once they had cleared the floor they sat together on a table and smiled at one another. "All done," he told her. "How will you be getting home this evening, Buffy?"  
  
She pulled a mobile phone out of her pocket for him to see. "Mom is going to pick me up when I'm ready."  
  
"Call her; I'm afraid we are all done for the evening."  
  
It only took Buffy a moment or two to call her mother who informed her she would be there in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Wait in here where it's safe," the priest told her smiling kindly. "We wouldn't want anything happening to our favourite parishioner's daughter now would we?"  
  
She returned the grin. "I guess,"  
  
Buffy listed a lock of her hair to her mouth to nibble absently trying to quell the little knot of discomfort she was feeling again. She never noticed his hand move until she felt it on hers moving the hand away from her mouth.  
  
She jolted again as something passed between them on touch and again it was apparent he had felt it too. Their eyes focussed in on one another's.  
  
"That's a very bad habit," he told her clearing his throat, still enraptured in the bewitching depth of her gaze.  
  
"I know," she whispered scarcely able to draw breath.  
  
Buffy wasn't an experienced girl and she was acting this moment on pure instinct alone, and although good sense was screaming at her, her blood was also screaming to work its will.  
  
She leaned forward and brushed her lips upon his and instantly recoiled back to the safety of her personal space.  
  
He seemed a little shocked but the smoulder in his visage was also very apparent. Not caring about the consequences he shot forward and kissed her back this time a little more demanding than hers had been .To his shock and elation she responded. Lips moving on lips, they're kiss blazed.  
  
He licked her bottom lip tentatively as if asking for permission to enter. Without any hesitation or fear she accepted and opened her mouth to him, allowing their tongues to dance and explore, savouring the tastes and textures discovered.  
  
Slowly arms began to move and become involved in the game, arms wrapped around one another pulling bodies closer and fingers intertwined in hair.  
  
William came to his senses and pulled away from the vivacious creature and noted her sweet swollen lips and the sincerity in her expression. He stood quickly and put a hand to his mouth as if to savour what he had just lost.  
  
She looked downcast. "I'm so sorry," she told him shaking her head. "Oh god, what have I done..."  
  
Buffy jumped from the table and ran to freedom, to where her mother would meet her.  
  
He watched her go, he couldn't do anything else. He was frozen stunned to the spot. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy bade her mother goodbye and ran into the safety of Starbucks, heading straight toward her usual table, toward her friends.  
  
Willow waved as her best friend practically ran to the spare seat and sat down quickly, clutching her little bag to herself. The green eyes were wild and it was obvious to anyone who knew the girl something significant had just happened.  
  
"Are you ok?" the red head asked, taking the bag from her friend and placing a coffee into the empty hand instead. Buffy grasped it and drank down the strong sweet mix.  
  
"Buffy," Cordelia smirked. "Something wrong?"  
  
Her head shot up fast, her face beet red. "No!" she exclaimed. "Should there be?"  
  
Cordelia took in the panicked expression and her curiosity peaked. It was obvious something had pierced the usually cool expression of Buffy Summers and she was going to find out what it was. "You seem hazy, and what's going on with the whole red face look?"  
  
Buffy stood, dragging Willow to her feet. "I need to get home. Want to come with Wills?"  
  
Willow sensed her urgency and quickly agreed grabbing their belongings, they left together.  
  
The brunette girl watched them go smiling; she leaned over to the perplexed Harmony. "We are so going to get to them bottom of this."  
  
****  
  
Willow and Buffy started the short walk to the Summers' home, the red head keeping quiet until her friend was willing to talk.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow trying to decide whether she could trust her friend with the night's happenings. She could admit all to her friend and get an honest and intelligent opinion to her predicament or she could stay quiet until she burst like a dam.  
  
She took the manicured nail she had been chewing on from her mouth and made her decision, she would tell her.  
  
They went straight to her room, strategically avoiding all other persons in the house. They did not want to be captured by either mother or father to recite their day's activities to them and make nice. "Willow," Buffy began both seating themselves comfortably on the bed. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course! That's what I'm here for."  
  
"This has to be kept strictly secret though, you cannot repeat a word to anyone," she insisted.  
  
Willow put a hand on her shoulder and gave her best resolve face. "I promise to you, whatever you say to me will go no further than this room."  
  
"Well it's about the voluntary work at the church," she began, her hand starting to wring. "Remember I told you about the younger priest there?" She received an interested nod. "Well... heandIkissedandIranawaylikeabigbaby."  
  
"Woah, hold on there, Buffy!" she exclaimed. "Slow down and say that again."  
  
"Me and Father Giles kissed and now I'm a big perv," she said slowly and sullenly she recited the evening in detail to her friend.  
  
Green eyes widened in disbelief. "You kissed a priest. Buffy how could you!"  
  
"It just happened. I didn't go there planning to defile the priest!"  
  
"I'm not saying you did, Buffy. Did you want him to kiss you? Did you let him or did he force it on you?"  
  
"No!" Buffy exclaimed. "It wasn't like that. I wanted him to kiss me!"  
  
"This is not a good thing. Tell me you are not going back tomorrow?"  
  
She looked into her hands. "I have to. If I don't my father will kill me! I can't tell them what happened, can I?"  
  
"No," Willow admitted. "But, you cannot let this happen again. I think he has abused his position, Buffy, I really do. He should never have let it happen."  
  
Buffy threw herself back on the bed. "I know! But the thing is Willow; I can't stop thinking about him. All I want to do right now, is go back there and finish what I started."  
  
The other girl then giggled, which took Buffy by surprise. "You do realise this is so typically you?"  
  
Buffy nodded a little smiling forming on her lips. "Yeah, I know. I always get myself into these situations."  
  
"All I can say is Buffy, this can not happen again. You have to be platonic with him." A little eyebrow rose and she smiled with her own resolve face, ignoring her chest screaming "like hell". "I will be strong, Wills. There is no way that's going to happen again. I will act like nothing happened and ignore it."  
  
The red head nodded and hid her doubt; Buffy was simply a force of nature and generally not known for her adhesions to her self inflicted vows or any vows for that matter.  
  
****  
  
Before she knew it, Buffy was back in the activity room quietly helping children at the opposite end of the room to the priest. They had not spoken a word to one another so far apart from a cursory greeting.  
  
Every so often they would raise their eyes and soon as contact was made they would immediately look elsewhere and busy their hands, both itching to glance upon the other again.  
  
Father Giles was experiencing inner turmoil for the first time in his life. He had never before questioned his actions and had always considered himself to be above the normal distractions of the mortal man. He had accepted a long time ago that a woman and family would never be his; that the calling within was something bestowed upon him by a higher power. Not once since taking his vows had he regretted or examined that choice. Now he was stood, being tempted by a woman, nay; a girl against everything he had come to hold dear and value.  
  
Buffy Summers had been introduced to him only a few days prior and in that short time, she had caused uproar and chaos in his safe world and he could feel the cracks forming. A frown appeared on his usually calm face as he averted her gaze once more, how could this be? How could this girl make him feel this way, not only was he a priest but her age too; he was a grown man, an adult, how could he feel this way toward a virtual child? He cursed himself and sent a small prayer to his employer, begging for an answer and solution to his problem.  
  
Buffy's head shot down again and she kicked herself for it. She begged herself to stop behaving in such a way and to calm down. I have control of my eyes; she chanted under her breath like a mantra but was helpless to prevent her eyes from drifting again.  
  
They had managed to keep to their respective corners and before too long Father Giles called a halt to the proceedings. He bade the children farewell and asked if Buffy could stay back for a moment.  
  
She rose from her chair slowly and waited for the children to leave.  
  
"Now," the priest said quietly when they were alone. "Buffy, I don't want you to say a word. I need to say a few things and then I would like for you to go home, ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded her head and remained silent, she noted however he kept the distance between them both, presumably as a safety measure.  
  
"What I did last night was very wrong," he started. "I should never have placed you nor myself in that position. I'm sorry Buffy, I truly am and it will never happen again. You can feel assured that whatever happened was a mere slip up and something which I feel sure we can both forget about." He held up a hand to silence her when she tried to interrupt and gave her a sincere smile. "Your mother will be waiting for you; you had better go to her."  
  
Buffy turned and slowly left the room, her insides crushed and deflated. She knew in her heart what he said had been true and that it was wrong and that it should never happen again but it had hurt to hear him voice it, despite the obvious unhappiness in doing so. She never turned around to see his face crumple into misery.  
  
He watched her leave dejectedly and wondered if this were some kind of test that had been placed before him, a test of his faith. He pursed his lip and set about tidying away the materials knowing that with a little determination and strength he would pass this test of faith.  
  
****  
  
Cordelia watched Buffy open the door of her mother's Mercedes with a forlorn face. The two girls had become enemies many years ago, the brunette seeing the blond as competition. Buffy's father was "new" money and simply could not compete in her social arena, but somehow the blond remained popular and Cordelia felt under attack by her mere presence. The fathers' of the two girls were also steadfast competitors which only increased the animosity felt. Money was a powerful drug to be used to gain status, the problem was, Buffy's father had more.  
  
She started the engine of her Boxter and allowed the car across the street to pull away before she left. Cordelia knew full well that something was going on with little miss perfect and she was determined to exploit it. She sneered, something must have happened to rock the blonde's world; she felt it in her blood. She just needed to know what. Glancing back at the church through the rear mirror she pondered what possibilities lay within the church as a means to explain her behaviour. 


End file.
